


Age Is Just A Number.

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Age Is Just A Number.

Frank woke up to Gerard yelling happy birthday at him he groaned rolling over "come on its your birthday" Frank sighed shaking his head. "Yeah I'm getting old" Frank mumbled Gerard rolled his eyes "I'm older than you" Frank rolled back over "yeah but you still look like your 20". Gerard climbed on the bed "40 isn't that old jesus" he laughed "yeah well look at me I have gray hair" Frank shook his head a little.

"You so look great though" Gerard smiled "now come on we have to open your presents Frank sighed deeply "I told you no presents asshat". Gerard just shrugged disappearing Frank stood up everything cracking. He was getting old he could barley play guitar anymore, he walked down the stairs to see Gerard and a bunch of his family. Frank went to turn around but Gerard grabbed him making him go down.

"Guys seriously I'm not 10 I don't need a birthday party" Frank laughed, Frank sat down on the couch and Gerard came from the kitchen with a cake. "Seriously Gerard this is too much I told you nothing I wanted nothing for my birthday" Gerard leaned over and kissed his head "shut up and make a wish". Frank smiled and shook his head looking around he already knew what he wanted. He'd wanted it since he met Gerard but he wouldn't let him have it, Frank blew the candles out and everyone clapped.

Everyone started bringing presents up to Frank and he glared at them all but they just laughed and ruffled his hair. "Okay fine I'll open them but I swear if any of you do this again I'm going to hurt you" he picked up the smallest one looking at who it was from. He eyed it suspiciously because it was from Mikey he looked up at him and he has his stupid strait face. Frank couldn't tell what he was thinking he opened it sighing it was a box of condoms and threw it at Mikey.

Mikey laughed before throwing them back to Frank, the next one was a big one and it was from Gerards parents. Frank unwrapped it and opened the box it had a very large book in it he looked up at them smiling and pulled it out. On the inside were picture of Gerard and Frank throughout the years from the time they met and there was one missing. "We brought this" they said holding up a camera Frank laughed Gerard sat down next to Frank pulling him into his lap.

"say cheese" Frank laughed and laid his head on Gerards shoulder and they heard the camera click, Gerard picked up another box handing it to Frank. They all had fun Frank opening presents and laughing along with them. Mikey was the only one that stayed behind after everyone left Frank was cleaning everything up which Gerard and Mikey talked in the living room. Frank insisted he could do it himself even though Gerard wanted to do it for him.

Frank yawned and stretched walking back into the living room "well I'm going to bed" Frank went to walk up the stairs but Gerard grabbed him. "Not yet we have some things to talk about" Frank nodded letting himself be pulled over to the couch. "We know your sick Frank" Franks eyes widened "no I'm fine" Gerard smiled and shook his head "no your not I got the letter your doctor sent". Frank sniffled "okay yeah I'm uh sick but the doctor said I'll be fine he said I can get better" Mikey moved over to Frank putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You know you won't be" he sighed "I just.. he said it could be years" "it may be years until you die but it won't take that long for you to get the symptoms and then you'll be bet ridden". Frank nodded he didn't want Gerard to find out like that "how long ago did you get the letter?" Gerard sighed "about a month ago I didn't want to bring it up before your birthday because I didn't want you to worry". Frank nodded looking around he didn't want to think about what was going to happen next.

"We've been talking about this and the do it" Franks eyes widened "you mean" Gerard nodded "I thought I could handle this but you're so young and I know you won't live past 50". Frank let out a sob hugging Gerard "I love you" Gerard smiled "I'm going to do it tonight" frank pulled back nodding "yeah, fuck yeah that's great". Mikey left after hugging Frank and Gerard and him went up to their room. "I know you don't have any other family so it well make it easier" frank nodded "yes of course it will".

Frank laid down "now there's no guarantee that you won't die when I do this but" Frank shushed him "it'll be fine". Gerard smiled leaning down to kiss Frank "I love you and I just want to let you know that this is really going to hurt". Frank took a deep breath nodding before closing his eyes he was trying to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen. Gerard leaned down sniffing Frank "you always smelled great" Frank laughed and Gerard bit down causing frank to scream. Frank grabbed onto Gerards shirt looking up at him he tried to say something but the only thing that came out of his mouth were screams.

**10 years later.**

"Get up" Frank whined jumping on Gerard he just grumbled rolling over "we'll be late and you know how your parents feel about that" Gerard groaned sitting up "alright jesus christ I'm up". Frank ran out of the room and when he came back Gerard was already dressed "alright so do we have everything we need?" Gerard looked around "well we have ourselves do yes we have everything". Frank rolled his eyes "what are you 5" Gerard shrugged picking Frank up "we're going to be late" Gerard walked down the stairs. "They won't care it's not like we don't have time" frank sighed poking Gerard in the eye "ow asshole".


End file.
